


All I want For Chistmas Eve is You

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Kara and Lena need their families to get off their back about meeting someone





	All I want For Chistmas Eve is You

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta once again because I'm trying to get this out asap cause its not not christmas and I really want to get the Supercorp xmas stuff out Day 4 of challenge

“Mom yes I know and I will bring my date to Christmas dinner I promise I know you and Alex don’t believe me but she's absolutely wonderful. No she isn’t made up Alex!!” Kara said with a huff and threw her phone onto her bed. “Ugh what am I going to do?” she said than decided to post an ad on National City romantic listing. 

 

_ Looking for a date for Christmas dinner with my family. Must be polite and educated and like dogs because we have a lot of them. Someone who can enjoy a nice meal and polite conversation.  _

 

She hit send and gave a pitiful sight. She’d been single for two years ever since her high school girlfriend Lucy Lane had followed her father's footsteps and joined the army as much as she cared for her best friend it hadn’t been fair to either to keep their relationship going with such uncertainty. 

 

Kara had a week to find a date to Christmas dinner and still no good responses from her and she was beginning to give up when her phone pinged with a new message from the listing. 

 

_ You and I seem to be in the same boat I as well need a date to a very formal dinner on Christmas eve with my parents. Would you perhaps like to trade information to see if we both can get through these things without too much embarrassment? ~L  _

 

Kara quickly pulled up an image of herself in her work clothes for Catco. She felt she look formal and dressy enough that the other woman would approve. 

 

_ Now you please. My event isn’t as formal as yours I just really need my family off my back about marriage I’m working on my career and really just don’t have the patience to go on another bad date. ~K _

 

Over the week Kara and Lena continued sharing information till the night before Christmas eve they agreed to meet up to make sure they could get along as a convincing couple. Even with trading messages and video chatting Kara wasn’t expecting the woman that met her at local coffee shop they both loved to frequent. 

 

“Kara.” Lena said with a sweetness that made the blonde melt and her toes curl. The woman she was use to video chatting with for two hours a day while they shared information did no justice to the beauty she was seeing in the flesh. 

 

“Lena!” she shouted out her emotions clearly overwhelming her. 

 

“It's nice to finally be meeting isn’t it? I was actually looking forward to this all day.” 

 

Kara opened the door to the shop for her feeling quite chivalrous as they took a seat and started to talk. The time to seem to flash past them and before they knew it the shop was closing and they both seem surprised. 

 

“My mother is quite critical but don’t let her both you and I think my brother will find you a delight especially since you actually seem to understand my work.” 

 

“My sister and mother are scientist so it's just something I take more an interest in so they can talk to me.” 

 

“That's very considerate of you.” Lena pointed out. “So I’ll see you tomorrow night I’ll send a drive to pick you up and I hope it's not too much a fuss but I had something made specifically for the event per the measurements you gave me. My drivers here so I should head home for the night.” Lena looked over at he car than back to the blonde. 

 

“I really had a wonderful time Kara I hope that we can do this outside of our fooling our family.” Karas smile brightened as she nodded.

 

“I hope so too.” Lena leant over and briefly pressed a kiss to the blonde woman's cheek. 

 

“I'll see you soon Kara Danvers.” she murmured than walked away. 

 

Kara blushed deeply than waved as the other woman's car passed her. She couldn’t wait for the evenings dinner. 

 

The night has come for Kara to get ready. Lena had picked out a dress with a nice holiday red with a perfect green sash that match the green of her own dress she wanted it to be cute and coupley. Kara had laughed as soon as she met Lena at her home and saw the dress her date was in. “Is it too much?” shed ask as Kara had noticed her sash matched Lenas dress and oh boy that dress was something it had a deep v but not too much to appear too inappropriate her heels  brought her to the same height as kara. Lena was looking forward to a nice slow dance with her beautiful date after dinner. 

 

“You clean up very well Miss Danvers.” Lena said with approval giving the blonde a good look over and trying not to show her desire. 

Dinner went without any issues for once Lillian Luthor was impressed with Lena date. The blonde had manage to make her life and keep up with each topic of conversation. Kara told stories of college and her daily work life and made it seem exciting and important. Kara family was of the pedigree she’d typically like to see with her daughter but the woman made her life and seem to be on her way to own successes. 

 

“Lena you must bring Kara over again I do enjoy her wit.” she commented as Kara was explaining how she had to keep him entertained while her boss was running late to a meeting. 

 

“He really did had the nerve to call me babycakes.” she said with a nose wrinkle of disgust. 

 

Lena wrapped an arm around Kara as she laughed and pulled her closer. “They absolutely adore you.” she whispered. 

 

Kara seemed quite pleased when they had finished dinner. Her brother had sat at the piano playing a tune as the women swayed in eachothers arms. 

 

“Kara…” Lena whispered into her ear after Kara had successfully spun her out than brought her back into her arms. 

 

“Hmm?” the blonde said sounding relaxed and sleepy. 

 

“I must confess that I don’t think I want this night to ever end. You’ve been a delight these past days and I’d hate for tomorrow to be the last of it.” she confessed with worry in her tone. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” she promised her eyes lazily looking at her. 

 

“Your my best Christmas present Lena Luthor and I’d love to see where this goes even after tomorrow night.” 

 

Lena smiled widely and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. “I’d love that Kara, I truly would.” They continued dancing as the fire cracked in the distance and their hearts beat as one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I know it needs part two of when Lena meets the Danvers


End file.
